


30 days of Kamukoma (+WoH)

by Foreteller_Xarym



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Adopted Children, Adoption, Angst, Dancing, Fluff, Gay, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreteller_Xarym/pseuds/Foreteller_Xarym
Summary: 30 writing pieces of Kamukura x Komaeda, some with The Warriors of Hope!Hope you enjoy! Leave kudos!





	1. Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and reviews please! 
> 
> Emphasis on REVIEWS!!

Komaeda hummed, closing the fridge with his foot, as he was carrying two things already. He continued to hum while he cooked breakfast, careful not to burn anything, it was by some luck he didn't burn anything, including the house.

Once finished he set the breakfast in one plate and took off the glove he was wearing. He carried the plate to his bedroom upstairs, knocking gently before entering.

"I made breakfast, it...isn't that good considering I made it..but I had did my best, and you do need to eat something." Komaeda smiled, setting the plate down on the other males lap, giving said male a kiss to the head as he checked his temperature. 

"This is some bad fever you got izuru...I dunno why you waited so long to tell anyone..." He sighed, handing Izuru a cup of water from the bedside table. The entire time Izuru hadn't said a single word, doing everything idly. 

He made no movement suggesting he was going to eat, which received another sigh from Komaeda, "Izuru..." He frowned, before smiling once again, "it's fine, I'll just feed you." Komaeda left no room for protest, not that Izuru would have given any. And so Komaeda slowly fed Izuru, bit by bit, his breakfast, making sure the male didn't eat to much so he wouldn't get sick. 

Once done Komaeda set the plate to the side table, helping Izuru lay down. "Tsumiki had said only a week more until you feel better," he kissed Izuru on the cheek, "Take a good rest, you no doubt need it." He hummed, "love you, Izuru." He added quietly, before leaving the room. 

"...love..you too.."


	2. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warriors wanted to dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting all of the pieces of writing I've already done so expect multiple chapters to be posted today

"Come on pleaaaase!" 

"Oh..fine, only because it's you five." Komaeda smiled at the cheers coming from the kids. He got up to his feet, the other five joining him, and walked over to the small speaker he had, plugging in his phone. 

"Monaca, come choose a song." He addressed gently, knowing the green-haired girl would wish to choose a song. Said girl happily bounced over, taking Komaeda phone, and scrolled through the songs, she selected one she liked, setting the phone down.

Komaeda smiled watching her skip back and grab both Nagisa and Kotoko's hand in her own, successfully dragging them into a small dance. Somehow neither tripped with the sudden shift, both easily falling in step with Monaca; Komaeda was impressed. 

Masaru joined in not long after, obviously not to be left out. Komaeda was half afraid Jataro wouldn't join in, but those worries were pushed aside as he saw Kotoko drag him in, the young-artist obviously awkward with dancing, but nonetheless Monaca and Kotoko didn't let that stay for long. 

Komaeda watched silently, enjoying seeing the kids be so, happy! He chuckled quietly with the girls when Masaru almost tripped, resulting him being caught by Nagisa, making both boys extremely flustered. Still laughing, Monaca took Nagisa by the arm, Masaru receiving similar treatment with Kotoko, both girl obviously not allowing the boys to stay awkward.

Komaeda was startled when he felt someone tug at his sweater. Looking down he saw it was Jataro, "Why...don't you join us?" He asked, tilting his head. "Yeah come join us!" Kotoko said, looking over, giving a small squeal as she was lifted by Masaru "Don't be a stick in the mud Ko!" Masaru swung around Kotoko a tad, smiling widely.

Komaeda chuckled again, "I wouldn't be able to dance with you all, I'm unfortunately way to tall." It would be rather awkward. Komaeda was extremely startled when he felt himself be spun, then dipped. "That isn't a problem for me." Drawled a voice, Komaeda laughed, "Very funny, Izuru." Looks like that problem was solved, thought Komaeda as he was hoisted up to his feet. 

The music stopped, wow, that song was a bit long. The five kids all collectively whined a tad, but their attention was put elsewhere when Izuru pulled up a bag, it was sweets! 

The kids settled down after each receiving some sweets, all on the couch watching TV. Komaeda had joined them, along with Izuru. Komaeda smiled throughout the shows. 

Today was a bit more fun then the rest.


	3. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....UDG izuru is an ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short I'm sorry :((

"Izuru... I-Izuru please-" Komaeda gasped, clawing at the hand to his throat "p-please, I'll be good," he choked, "I won't wrong you again please izuru—!" He felt himself be dropped, wincing, but felt relieved. 

However that feeling lasted only a mere moment, as he felt a shoe place pressure against his throat, Komaeda cried out. "i..zu...ru—" he gasped, grasping at the males leg weakly, the only response he received was more pressure. 

"Pathetic." Izuru drawled, "You truly are humanities worst mistake." With one final heavy pressure Izuru lifted his foot, taking mercy on Komaeda, he was still useful afterall. 

Komaeda barely had the strength to push his top half up, he wheezed and gasped as he watched Izuru's retreating back, leaving him in fear for his own life. 

But strangely enough, only one thought filtered through his mind,

Izuru almost killed him this time.


	4. Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old footage

_The scene was a school courtyard, blossom trees everywhere, meaning pink petals fell all around, "Izuru!" Teen Komaeda laughed from behind the camera, "look over here!" A teen Izuru turned his head from the fountain, spotting Komaeda and the camera, teen Izuru smiled softly, "what're you doing?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips, teen Komaeda giggled, "Jus' capturing live footage of a god!" The footage cut,_

_Now the camera was facing Komaeda, izuru had it, "This is accurate footage of a god." One can see the obvious blush covering Komaeda face._

_The footage cut again, both izuru and Komaeda were in the frame, it was more so a live photo then anything. With izuru planting a kiss on a laughing Komaeda's cheek, the footage cut again_

_Komaeda was still in the frame, so was izuru, but he was asleep with his head on Komaeda's lap, they were sitting on a bench, "I hope this never ends." Komaeda addressed the camera, "To future me, never loose this." Teen Komaeda smiled_

**_Then the footage cut off completely_ **

Komaeda sat there, shuddering in the cold, tears flowing from his eyes. He set the camera down on the table, looking outside, messing with the chain attached to the collar, out of habit.

He looked like a widow straight from a photo. He may as well have been one.

For His love was as good as dead.


	5. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....Birthday fun? Junko doesn't think so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in UDG  
> Sorta? I think
> 
>  
> 
> I need to fix the tags again

Komaeda lumbered through the empty, or so he thought, halls, carrying a limp. "Kooomaaaedaa-seeenpaaaai!!!" Komaeda tensed up considerably, hearing heels click behind him, "happy birthday senpaaai!" Junko hopped In front of his vision, Komaeda refrained from stepping back, disgusted, more so from the pain of his own person. 

"Hn.." he responded, looking anywhere else than Junko, the despair queen huffed, crossing her arms under her chest, "what's wrong?" She tilted her head, blinking innocently, then gasped, obviously faked, "has no one remembered? How despairful!" She tugged at her own pigtails, petting the ends a tad as she looked down, upset. 

"On such an important day and no one remembers, how dreadful...." She looked about ready to cry. She jumped, mood completely changed, her fists to her hips, "oh but don't worry! Big sis Junko will make it aaaallll better!" She giggled, picking up something from her side.

It was a bat

She slapped it against her palm, grinning at Komaeda. "Let big sister Junko take care of you~!" 

She swung it at the male, who was to weak from recent events to defend himself, the bat collided painfully into Komaedas side, a sickening crunch filled the silence. 

Then all was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!


End file.
